Like Children
by Wollywood
Summary: I would rather be stuck at this horrible picnic forever than marry HER," ... "I would rather be in a car crash and get serious injuries than marry HIM," ... "Ahh...Young Love," CHONNY ONESHOT!


**Like Children**

_A Chonny Oneshot Drabble-Thing_

"I can't believe you really put together a peace picnic," Chad grumbled. He had not wanted to come...but since it was Sonny, he had to. He felt compelled to make her happy no matter what the circumstances. But did that mean he wasn't going to be a jerk about it? Of course not.

"It had to happen some time," Sonny said cheerfully, the smile never fading from her jubilant face.

"What is this?" Portlyn (that's her name in Mackenzie Falls, but no one knows her real name...not even the director...so they all call her Portlyn in real life, too) asked with a look of disgust.

"Egg salad," Sonny grinned. "It's my mother's secret recipe!" Sonny's mother, whom Sonny had invited (probably to keep all the cast members civilized) beamed with pride. It was a rather cheesy scene, so Chad (who does NOT like cheesy moments) decided to change the mood.

"Where's the lobster bisque? And why don't I see any steaks?" Chad asked, even though he knew that Sonny had NOT arranged to serve either of those foods. "And I am in the mood for a Loganberry Smoothie!"

Sonny shot Chad a glare. Here Sonny was trying to make everything better and Chad wants to ruin it all.

"You know Loganberry's were only available LAST month Chad," Sonny said through gritted teeth.

"Well, on the Falls, we're more privileged than those who work in Chuckle City," Chad rolled his eyes.

"Chuckle City is one heck of a city, Chad," Sonny forced a smile back onto her currently solemn face.

"Just like Tawni Town!" Tawni exclaimed. All eyes fell on her. She shrugged and looked into her hand mirror, fluffing her "already-fluffed" blond hair.

"Well, at the Falls, we do more than just make people laugh. It can't be considered a talent...for you guys anyway. All you need to do to get a laugh is go outside," Chad winked.

"People only watch The Falls to laugh at the stupid, unrealistic, over-dramatized plots! And some of the YOUNGER (hence the YOUNGER) audience may think your hot. I don't get that at _all!" _Sonny retorted.

"Well at least SOMEONE thinks I'm hot," Chad grinned.

"Well at least my only fan base isn't 9-12 year-old's!"

"At least I HAVE a fan base,"

"At least I have a BRAIN,"

"At least I have LOGANBERRY SMOOTHIES!"

"I've a had a Loganberry Smoothie before and it's disgusting!"

"Well...you so DON'T have pretty hair,"

"Well...you so DON'T have a sparkly eye!"

"I know, I have TWO sparkly eyes!"

"Who told you that? A five year old?"

"Five years old's are not in my fan base!"

"How do you know? Do you stalk your fans?"

"So you admit that I have fans?"

"Yes, we've established this. Your fans are in the ranger of nine and under,"

"Last time you said nine through twelve!"

"Well I changed my mind!"

"People under thirteen shouldn't be watching the Falls for certain reasons,"

"I don't want to know," Sonny shook her head. "At least So Random is appropriate. They should re-name "Mackenzie Falls" the....the... "Inappropriate Show In Which Everyone Makes Out for a Really Long Time and Includes Bad Actors Who Are Trained to do Nothing but Kiss and do Other Bad Things!"

"Yeah, I'm sure that would be a hit," Chad glared.

"You never know," Nico looked into the distance.

"Only for creepy and weirdos," Sonny snapped. "No offense...I'm kind of worked up right now,"

"They should make a show about cheese," Grady nodded. "They could call it 'The CHEESE Show," No one paid attention.

"They should re-name "So Random!" the...the... "Show Where they Try to Make People Laugh But Fail Miserably Because None of Them are Funny in Any Way Except for Zora and That's Just Because She Has a Freaky Voice and Sounds Like an Alien!" Chad shouted.

"It's not freaky. I'm just 'special'," Zora raised her eyebrow twice in a way that made Chad Dylan Cooper want to run.

"I can't believe that you tear down other people just to make you feel better about yourself, Chad," Sonny shook her head.

"I don't need to feel better about myself, I'm already perfect!" Chad flipped his hair and grinned.

"You fight like an old married couple. However, you two would have cute kids," Sonny's mom gushed. Chad and Sonny both shot Mrs. Monroe a glare. Why must moms always say the most embarrassing things?

"I would rather get hit with a baseball bat than marry HER," Chad lied.

"I would rather dye my hair bright green than marry HIM," Sonny lied.

"I would rather be stuck at this horrible picnic forever than marry HER,"

"I would rather be in a car crash and get serious injuries than marry HIM,"

"I'd rather get an ear infection that would last a whole year than marry HER!"

"I would rather get the swine flu than marry HIM!"

"I would rather cut off all of my hair than marry HER!"

"Would you Chad? Would you really?" Sonny asked, imitating Chad's familiar catch phrase (apart from 'Peace Out Suckas!').

"Actually....no...I would not...." Chad combed his hair with his hands for a second, looking out into space.

"I thought so," Sonny looked triumphant.

"But I would rather DIE than marry HER!" Chad lied.

"I'd rather you died, too!" Sonny retorted. They're was a long pause.

"Forget about HAVING kids! You two still ACT like children," Sonny's mom shook her head with disappointment. Sonny and Chad just glared at each other. "But I still think that it's cute that you two like each other so much that you feel the need to hate each other,"

"Like HIM?!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Like HER?!" Chad faked shock.

"Never," the two said in unison.

"Ahh...young love," Mrs. Monroe sighed.


End file.
